twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Raif Taylor
One could say he lucked out when the shift occurred. His new found powers made it extremely easy to break out and with the governments collapsing, he essentially fell off the radar. Unfortunately, his family was not so lucky. In some ways, the fact that breast cancer took his mother some months before could be seen as a blessing, she wouldn't have to have seen her step-daughters be killed by a shifted meta-human, or infected, Raif wasn't sure... Abilities Kinetic Absorbtion/Exertion Raif’s Powers can be described as a kinetic energy battery. After the shift, Raif was given the ability to absorb and then release kinetic energy. The first part to his power is the absorption. As kinetic energy is simply energy generated through motion, Raif takes the energy of objects that make contact with his body and converts it to amplify his physical attributes and charge his kinetic “battery”. This is turn makes him highly resistant to blunt force attacks and projectiles like bullets, to the point where he suffers only minor pain. He is, however, vulnerable to slashes and stabs, as well as heat, cold and other forms of magic attacks just as anyone else is. He can still absorb the energy taken from them if they are projected at him, but does not possess the ability to heal quickly from them. Similarly, if he absorbs too much energy, say a full 30 round magazine is shot at him, he overloads on energy and risks seizures and even full cardiac arrest and death. The second part to this power is what he can do with this absorbed energy. Passively, his brain functions work quicker and he is able to think and process ideas at near computer speeds. He also gains a surge of physical energy, making him capable of staying up days without sleep, and physically exert himself for hours without exhaustion. Actively, he can outright exert energy in the form of plasma beams he can release from anywhere on his body. Just as a battery drains the more juice is used, his kinetic “battery” loses steam the more he uses these beams and the power level of each beam A Low level beam is about equivalent to a strong punch A mid level beam is equivalent to a high speed bowling ball thrown at you A high level beam is similar to a genuine missile This exertion runs the risk of draining Raif even beyond his kinetic battery and into his own vital nutrients. Using his power too much can lead to extreme dehydration and full on-physical collapse. Skills Beyond his powers he is a highly intelligent individual and extremely well educated in the fields of physics, chemistry, and biology and so is a naturally fast learner. He's a practiced amateur stunt driver and mixed martial artist. Biological Profile Appearance Raif is 6 foot Caucasian male weighing around 167 pounds. He has an athletic and lean build with strong jawed, quite obviously "pretty boy" face that he personally resents. Still, his skin tone is sometimes pale and he sometimes has a small patch of brown scruff. His hair is long and unkempt brownish and he has brown eyes. Personal Belongings Items commonly carried on person Personality Raif is a very potent and somewhat flamboyant combination of two very strong intellectual traits: genius and self-awareness. He prides himself on his intelligence and his ability to solve problems and it's a driving force for him. He holds his own intellect in high regard, often at the expense of listening to other peoples ideas or opinions. He values reason and intelligence as some of the highest qualities a person can have and is often very comfortable around people who value these qualities as well. Conversely he can be uncomfortable around those he sees as ignorant. He has a distinct moral compass, one that values life and happiness but does hold things like law with little regard and believes all things have a gray area. He's tolerant and truly hates few people but does lack a filter at points and speaks his mind quite freely even when not asked. He has a desire to help people, based on his larger desire to solve problems and the belief that he is more than qualified to handle anything thrown his way, regardless of the situation. Likes Sceince, reading, the ocean, fresh air, chess, ESPN, Knowledge Dislikes Idiots, substance abusers, ignorance, loud mouths, Strengths Highly Intelligent, Very Athletic, A good problem solver Weaknesses Arrogant, trouble relating to people, not very combat ready Spiritual Convictions No real religious beliefs but is something of secular humanist History Raif's mother moved to California a year or two after she gave birth to him. They grew up in a small slum in Venice Beach where Raif took a liking to surfing and skate-boarding, though these days he's long forgotten how to do the sport. His mother married a local business owner with a family himself. While he tried to work out a decent relationship with his new step-sisters, he just simply could not get along with his step dad. As a youth he was the type to get into a trouble a lot, he even spent a small time as a teenager in jail for trying to hi-jack a car. What kept him different from the rest of his friends, and what kept hope for his mother was his intellect. Even as a young man, he showed a very natural affinity to science and math and was a practical prodigy. He was just too much a lazy bastard to crack down and work. That all changed when his step-dad lost his job and the the whole family was forced out on the street. For about 3 months they were homeless, going between shelters and friends of the family. Raif was able to find work at a fast food joint to just earn enough for food but things weren't too happy and it left a scar on the household even after they were able to find a place to live. It was then that Raif realized he needed to get his shit together and cracked down. With near perfect science scores he got enough to make it to UCLA on a monster load of loans and whatnot and studied physics and chemistry. In physics he excelled particularly, but chemistry came in handy when he needed the cash. Selling and distributing LSD became a helpful cash cow for a starving college student. Graduating with honors, he moved on to grad school where he focused on physics, but still refined his skills in "chemistry". Unfortunately he was not as smart as he thought, got sloppy and wound up doing hard time for selling an illegal narcotic. One could say he lucked out when the shift occurred. His new found powers made it extremely easy to break out and with the governments collapsing, he essentially fell off the radar. Unfortunately, his family was not so lucky. In some ways, the fact that breast cancer took his mother some months before could be seen as a blessing, she wouldn't have to have seen her step-daughters be killed by a shifted meta-human, or infected, Raif wasn't sure. He even felt bad that his step-father had been killed as well, regardless of how he felt about him before. With no where to go, Raif got a small inkling of direction when he looked over his mother's old letters and journals, she was an avid writer. There he found a small bit of information about his real father and more importantly, his brother. This was enough to spurred him onto the open road and towards New York, looking for his long lost brother. Sure it could be a fool's errand, but hey, family is family after all. Current Residence Originally from L.A., now lives in New York Time Line June 11, 2014Born a Ramblin' Man Relationships Allies Enemies Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Category:Characters Category:Factionless Category:Humans with Abilities